My Unexpected Savior
by Bones98
Summary: Danny Clark is the kind of girl who hides her feelings until she's alone, this soon changes when she meets her sister's boyfriend's family. Danny soon becomes Bobby's whole world and he will do everything he can to protect her, but can her protect her from the anger he holds against his mother's killers? Is he able to protect her and still get revenge on the killers?


**Four Brothers Fanfiction #1**

Characters:

Robert "Bobby" Mercer:

Pic:

Age: 30

Family life: Three younger brothers, Jerry, Angle and Jack. No girlfriend or wife. Moves around a lot.

Jeremiah "Jerry" "Jer" Mercer:

Pic:

Age: 29

Family Life: Three brothers: Jack, Angle and Bobby. Has a wife named Camille and two daughters: Daniela- 10 and Amelia- 7. Met Jenny and Danny the last time he saw Jack. Friends with Ryan Clark. Lives in Detroit

Ryan "Ry" "Rye-bread" (only Jenny calls him Rye-bread) Clark:

Pic:

Age: 26

Family Life: Two younger sisters: Danielle and Jennifer. A younger brother: James. Has a wife named Alexandra and a son named Liam-1. Lives in Detroit beside Evelyn Mercer's house. Really protective over his sisters, especially Danny since she is recently single and doesn't want her to get hurt. He's friends with Jerry and Jack Mercer but really doesn't trust Bobby Mercer. Moved to Detroit from New York Because of his Wife's Job.

Angle "Ang" Mercer:

Pic:

Age: 25

Family Life: Three brothers: Jack, Bobby and Jerry. has a girlfriend named Sofi. Was a Marine.

Danielle "Danny" "Ella"(Only Jenny calls her Ella) "Pixie"(Only Bobby calls her Pixie) Clark:

Pic:

Age: 25

Family Life: Has two brothers: Ryan and James. Has a younger sister: Jenny. Lives in New York City with her sister, Jack and his band since has a really big house in Brooklyn that she has renter condos in for them. She makes them pay rent but it's not too expensive. $500 a month. She was married to a Colonel in the United States army named Donald "Donny" Love . He was K.I.A. They got married when they were nineteen, he had already enlisted but they loved each other nonetheless. They were married for five years then he was killed. he died a year before she went to Detroit for Jack's mother's funeral. She had met her once or twice when she and her sister would go down there for Christmas or something like that. Miss. Mercer treated Danny, Jenny and Donny just like one of the family. Whenever her sister went on big trips (anything out of NY) she would tag along for two reasons, one she didn't want to be alone in her big house when Donny was on a tour, and she was very over protective of her little sister. They are really close. She hasn't dated anyone since Donny's death, even though her sister keeps trying to set her up on dates. Then she meets Bobby Mercer and things seem to change. She never changed her last name because she thought it pointless, (Donny never argued about it) so she didn't have his last name.

Danny's car:

James "Jai" Clark:

Pic:

Age: 23

Family Life: Two sisters: Danny and Jenny and an older brother: Ryan. No girlfriend, or wife. Going to the university of Detroit for nursing (yes nursing) Stays at his older brother's house, until he gets out of university or finds his own place whichever come first. Loves his family dearly and with bet the crap out of anyone that hurts his sisters or anyone else in his family.

Jack "Jackie" "Cracker Jack" "Fairy" (Only Bobby calls him Fairy) Mercer:

Pic:

Age: 21

Family Life: He's got three older brothers: Jerry, Bobby and Angle. His girlfriend is Jennifer Clark. They've been seeing each other since his second week in New York (3 years). He lives with her, his band and Jenny's sister and brother-in-law. He became good friends with Jenny's sister and her sister's husband and went to his funeral. He feels just like part of her family, though he's only met her brothers once or twice. Is two years older than Jenny.

Jennifer "Jenny" "Jen" Clark:

Pic:

Age: 19

Family Life: Two older brothers: Ryan and James and has an older sister: Danny. Is Jack Mercer's girlfriend and lives in New York with him, his band and her older sister. Is the youngest but is going to Julliard for Piano. She is classically and yet she's in love with a rock star.

**Chapter 1:**

**Meeting Bobby Mercer:**

Danielle was driving to Detroit from her home in New York with her little sister Jennifer and Jack Mercer her sister's boyfriend of three years. Jack's mother Evelyn Mercer was shot a week ago and her funeral was today. Jenny had been sitting in the back of her sister's Silver 2003 Acura RSX with Jack, holding his hand the whole way from New York to Detroit. We had been driving for just under ten hours, only stopping for gas and changing up who was driving so the others could sleep. Danny was stubborn though, she only slept for three hours the entire journey and then she was at the wheel again. "How you doing back there Jack? Do you need anything?" Danielle asked, looking back at her sister and Jack in the rear-view mirror. "No thank you. I appreciate all you've done. It means a lot. Are you sure you don't need to sleep, Jenny or I would be happy to drive if you do." He answered and Danny waved him off. "No, no Jack. I'm fine. Thank you though for the offer, but I've got it. Besides I'm happy to do this for you. I know how much your mother meant to you, she was a wonderful lady, even if I only met her a couple of times. She sure does know how to make an impression. Its the least I could do, to drive you up to go to her funeral, you're practically family, Jack, and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for family." She told him scanning the road for their exit.

They road in silence for the remainder of the trip. "Ah, here we are." Danny sighed, parking the car in the cemetery lot. They got out of the car and Jack turned to Danny and gave her a big hug. He had to bend over a bit since Danny was only 5 '5' and he was 6 ft even. "Thank you SO much for this Danny. It means a lot to me the you and your sister drove up here with me." He told her, taking hold of his girlfriend's hand. "No problem. Just because I don't know her all that well doesn't mean that I don't owe her the curtsey of going to her funeral, after all, she did raise you, so I should thank her for guiding you along to our little family and to my sister, making her so happy, which is all I really want." Danny smiled at the tall, thin young man beside her and they headed for the funeral home.

Danny pulled her Black pea-coat tightly around her delicate frame and shivering slightly as the wind whipped her blond hair into her naturally sun kissed face. Danielle looked around at all the sad looking people dressed in black and it brought her back in time, back to Donny's funeral. She felt a tear slide down on of her cold cheeks, and let of a depressed sigh. "Danny? Are you okay?" Her sister's voice shook Danny from her memory of one of the worst days of her life.


End file.
